


It Burns In My Mind

by Bam4Me



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Steter Week, but the collection is not open yet for some reason, not exactly killer peter but very indulgent, peter is not so happy about that first one, serial killer!stiles, stiles gets turned on by fire and excited by blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes watching Stiles kill, Stiles likes killing, it works for them. Not really anyone else, but it works for them. No tragic backstory, Stiles is just fucked in the head and likes killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Burns In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put this under the steter week thing but it's not open yet?
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

Stiles smirked, watching the hunter go up in flames, still screaming while his flesh singed off. He heard a sigh from behind him and turned to see Peter, looking bored already. He cross his arms and faced him fully. "You want to join him?"

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head no. "Honestly, I was just wondering why you feel the need to set people on fire when you don't get your way."

Stiles shrugged, "Someone I knew was once set on fire. I don't much like that. I assume others don't like it either. Why not?"

Peter gave him a withering glare, looking tired. "Can we go home already? I think Derek might be looking for us soon."

Stiles snorted, turning back to watch the hunter burn. "I guess. In a minute though, I think he's nearly dead."

Peter just sighed, waiting for the teenager to finish with his fun.

***

"You know, you're no goodie goodie two shoes yourself. I don't get why you have an issue with the things I do, Peter?"

Peter didn't take his eyes off the road but shook his head. "It's not what you do, it's the methods you use, Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "What, so ripping peoples throats out is fine, but once you go for the fire, it makes you a bad person?"

Peter finally looked over at him with a glare. "Well, I at least change things up a little, you know."

Stiles sat back in his seat with a huff, "Fine. I'll try other things."

***

Well, not that night. That night he set the hunter on fire, grinning as it's skin blistered and sizzled. Stiles was grinning at the sight even after Peter started dragging him away, letting him cling to him while he wrestled the hyper teen into the car, buckling him in because Stiles looked so distracted.

Stiles happily pounced on him as soon as they were back Peter's apartment, pushing him down onto his bed as soon as possible. Peter growled when the teenager tugged their clothes off, rubbing their underwear covered crotches together with a moan, and flipped them over, sliding down Stiles' body, tugging the boxers down with him as he went.

Peter and Stiles didn't make it to the shower till the next morning, and when Stiles finally got home he had a limp and a bright smile.

***

The next week when a siren had crossed into the packs territory, Peter and Stiles were sent out to take care of it, making Stiles smirk when he and Peter got into the car together while Peter just seethed at having to spend more time with him.

"You act as though I'm gonna kill you or something. C'mon Peter, it's not that bad spending time with me. Besides, you never complain afterwords."

Peter glared at him for that, "Yeah, I don't complain, because I'm usually balls deep in your ass after. Kind of hard to complain when you make those cute little moans."

Stiles sat upright with a glare of his own, "Maybe I just won't let you this time then? Maybe I'll hold you down with that cute little magic spell I found in that book you left out and fuck myself while you watch. Maybe I won't let you touch at all."

Peter smirked, "You think that sounds like a good idea, sound like a fun night to me."

Stiles couldn't hold back his eager grin at that, "Okay, sounds good."

***

"You look like a kid in a candy store." Stiles grinned, nearly bouncing in place, covered head to toe in blood, it dripping like thick sludge.

"Yay, I did something other than incineration, aren't you proud of me?" He really did bounce this time, catching himself when his shoes slid on the slick floor though, laughing a little when Peter reached out a hand to help him, stopping before he could touch the red soaked skin though.

"Yes, Stiles. I was very fun watching you tear that man's entrails out and strangle him with them. Totally in this season." Stiles grinned brightly and flung himself at Peter, not giving him the chance to move before wrapping himself bodily around his middle, nuzzling into the wolfs chest. Peter looked down at the teenager and nearly gagged at the sight of him but held back, letting the boy cuddle him for as long as he wanted to. "You need a bath."

***

Stiles didn't let go of him for nearly three hours after that. Peter had to lay out towels in the car for him to sit on, and the drive to the motel was filled with happy chatter from the excited boy, who didn't seem to be able to stop bouncing in place.

Herding him into the motel room was a little harder, having to hide him from the eyes of the other people there, but as soon as they were in Stiles' clothes seemed to be on the floor. "Clothes off, Peter. Now."

Peter sighed, wondering if the bloody teenager was going to want to get fucked before getting clean and stripped. He looked a little surprised when Stiles pulled him into the bathroom though. Okay, shower sex was at least cleaner. Sometimes.

Stiles busied himself with turning the faucets in the shower on, making the water pleasantly warm before pulling Peter in after him. Peter slid up behind him, gently cleaning off the left side of his neck for a moment before biting into the soft skin.

Stiles laughed again, pulling away from him and turning around to seal their lips together.

"No bad touch. Just cuddle me."

Peter raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I'm not sure if I like this new side of you. It's much less into being fucked."

Stiles snorted, "You can fuck me in the morning, just cuddle me now okay?"

Peter just nodded, letting the boy burrow into his arms with a smile. "That's fine with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
